Prisoners
by Draconic Vengence
Summary: The trials and tribulations of a No Life King is never easy, but some moments give it its perks. AxAA, Lemon rated also for future chapters


**A/N: Edited to include all three chapters within the first. I didn't like the length of them seperate, so I added them all together within one single chapter. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kouta Hirano. I'm merely the smutbunny. **

**--**

A night like this didn't come around too often, Alucard remarked absently, glancing out of the window as he neatly sidestepped a charging ghoul, catching its throat with his hand and tearing off its head. To be perfectly honest, with the vampire attacks picking up lately, he hadn't bore much thought to the state of the moon, what with his Master's constant stream of _"Alucard, there's a vampire in a village, Alucard, ghouls are on a rampage, Alucard, get out, I'm trying to work, Alucard, I need you to accompany me on a visit, Alucard, your fledgeling still isn't drinking blood, Alucard, go take care of that undead bear in Scotland.." _It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the work, but with all the sightings, the attacks, riots and rampages, he hadn't time to think, or indeed even sleep. He didn't need much sleep, but over the past few weeks between his Master's orders and the problem of his stupid fledgeling almost getting herself killed several times, he was pretty much exhausted.

Not that it would ever show. But to someone who had known him as long as Walter or Integra, there were distinct changes. He was irritable, ate less, snapped more, he no longer took his time goading his enemy, preferring to get to the point and see if there was some small chance of him catching a quick nap before he was awakened to another mission.

Like this one, he happened to be in a prison somewhere in Ireland, he had never paid much attention to the geography of Ireland, and he was loathe to drink the blood of any of them, bloody drunkards. (That, and he didn't relish the idea of returning to his Master with a bloody face,) But more to the point, the numbers had been grossly misleading, and it had turned out not to be a few errant ghouls, but in fact the entire prison complex.

Stepping over one of the aforementioned creatures, he made his way into the lower levels, the air becoming more stale, the unmistakable scent of decay hanging cloying in the air. He let out a bothered sigh and wandered into a large, dark, damp room, his nose twitching, catching the scent of something cleaner, not unlike the smell of old books and young children. A slight, tired grin found its way to his features, as he turned to face a man all but blocking the doorway.

The priest returned his grin, his face flecked with blood, not his own, Alucard noticed, but that of their shared enemy. The vampire rubbed his eye, scratching his jaw lightly and looked at Anderson, for a moment, before raising his gun to the man.

"Your job is all but done here, Judas Priest, " He remarked, indicating the body of the vampire he'd sought lying on the floor, "Run along back to the Vatican, there's a good boy now."

Ignoring his taunt, Anderson shot him a rather hacked off look, and retorted, "If it's anyone who should be leavin', it's ye, vampire. Ye aren't welcome here, and neither's ye protestant bitch of a Master."

Alucard let out a low chuckle, and pulled the trigger. He heard a loud thud, and his vision went black.

--

When he awoke with a faint groan, he noticed that the door had been locked and bolted shut. He let out a sigh, rubbing his face and hearing the soft clink of chains. He tutted, grinning idly.

"I hadn't taken you as one to be one for bondage, Priest."

Somewhere to his right, the man in question grunted, and Alucard could sense his agitation, but most of all, the fuzzy sense of confusion and half-consciousness. Interesting. So the priest wasn't the one who'd put him here. The vampire rolled his eyes; as if he could be kept by chains anymore? He relaxed slightly, settled back, closed his eyes, tugging slightly on the chains and.. nothing happened. Slightly more than pissed off, he tried again, to the same result. So, someone had the sense to put up a barrier.

Anderson groaned quietly, pressing a hand to his forehead in an attempt to quell the pounding headache that had come with consciousness, and remained silent after that, aside from his soft, steady breathing and the occasional clinking of him moving. It reminded Alucard of the last time he'd been chained up like this, when he'd been 'tamed' by Abraham. He wondered vaguely who his captor was this time, only pausing to realize that once he was out of here, they were very much dead.

Suddenly, Anderson seemed to gather himself, stand up and launch himself forwards in a vain attempt to break his bindings. He tried again for several minutes, and eventually paused several minutes to catch his breath, before making another attempt. Alucard could see him perfectly, the angered look in his eyes of a trapped animal, the light sweat he'd gathered from his exertions, the faint flush of tiredness that dusted his cheeks. It wasn't unattractive at all, to see him so wild, so determined to be free.

Alucard had given up on freedom a long time ago, for with Abraham he had fast learned that attempting to get free often resulted in considerable pain on his part. Abraham had never been too cruel, but nor was he a kind Master, almost vicious in his discipline. So long as Alucard did as he was told, his Master had been perfectly reasonable, rewarded his good behaviour, let him out on the occasional hunt, so long as he left no ghoul.

Gauging the length of Anderson's chain, Alucard crawled forwards until his own was pulled taut, discovering that it reached about a two metre radius, and that if he wished, he could reach the priest. The night set in properly, showing the two captives that it was indeed winter, a freezing chill settled around their cell. The cold didn't bother the vampire much, he hadn't been warm for a very long time.

After a while, Alucard caught the scent of blood, hot, and much to his surprise, virginal. His nose twitched, and his stomach growled, and he realized that the priest had stopped moving. A quick glance told him that the man was perfectly fine, inspecting the wounds to his wrists where the chains had cut in. He frowned in the darkness, the blood running down his arms. His exhaustion had prevented his regeneration, for he was indeed exhausted, between fighting with the ghouls and trying to break free. He could feel a slight pang of fear come from the man, the scent of it crisp; if he didn't stop the bleeding, he'd die. Using his hands and his teeth, he managed to unbutton his shirt, tear strips free and stuff them into the cuffs. It was barely enough, but it would have to do.

With his fear and exhaustion, not to mention the freezing temperature the cell had dropped to, the regenerator began to shiver slightly, drawing his knees to his chest and folding his arms around them. Alucard licked his lips slightly, the man looked positively vulnerable.

"..Come here." He sighed, as if tired.

"Fuck ye.." Anderson replied, shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, but a) if you continue bleeding like that, you're going to die, and b) the smell is driving me insane, and although I'll probably end up breaking free of the chains, you'll get a bit of a raw deal; I'll probably end up biting you in my bloodlust."

"They haven't been feedin' ye?" His voice was amused, almost taunting, but not quite there.

"No," Alucard snapped, his stomach making another loud noise and cramping in protest to its lack of sustenance, causing the vampire to wince and double over slightly; he had forgotten the last time he'd been this hungry and unable to feed. "Only working me ragged; I'm so tired I haven't the appetite, all I want to do is sleep."

Anderson made a noise somewhere between sympathy and understanding, most nights upon returning from a mission, he would fall into bed still fully clothed and sleep until he woke the next morning, starving and still tired. Slowly, he shuffled over to the vampire, perching beside him. He peeled away the blood-soaked rags, pushing the manacle up as far as it would go, exposing the deep cuts for Alucard to see.

"Have you anything else to bind them with?" The No Life King inquired, blinking and gazing hungrily down before him.

"Nae.. Drink, if ye want, jus' don' bite or I'll have ye head."

Alucard didn't need telling twice, he took the priest's wrist in his hands and lifted the cut to his mouth, licking it once before sucking greedily, swallowing with an almost childlike eagerness; the man's virgin blood tasted literally divine. Anderson watched curiously, gritting his teeth and letting out a soft, breathy moan at the sensation. The midian drank as much as he could without affecting the paladin, before pulling away reluctantly, sealing up each wound with a few swift licks.

Now sated, he spared a look to the man, who was sat with his head tipped back, panting, his eyes closed, a shameful look spread across his features, accentuated by the fierce blush that had crossed his face. Alucard chuckled. Interesting indeed.

He smirked, leaning forwards, pushing the priest back and latching on to his mouth. The kiss was hard and demanding, and so hungry you couldn't have said he'd just fed. Anderson made a weak attempt to shove him off, but Alucard's strength had returned swiftly, and the vampire was too strong for him. The priest glared, making an attempt to wedge his legs underneath the monster to kick him off, to no avail.

Alucard kissed his throat, and felt Anderson stiffen beneath him in fear. With his regeneration, the man would live forever anyway, what was the need to turn him? No, that wouldn't do; It was much more entertaining to feel the priest's temperature rise, to see the sinful blush cross his face, to feel his shame, hot, needy shame. It was truly ironic to Alucard, that the one thing the man wouldn't allow himself, was the one he desired the most, to have such a connection with another person.

"You're blushing, my Judas Priest.." He purred, licking and nipping down the man's chest to suck lightly at his navel, causing a startled moan and Anderson to writhe beneath him. Anderson made an attempt to buck him off, but Alucard merely ground his hips downwards, pressing his erection into the regenerator's hip.

"M-monster.." The man gasped, continuing to buck, if half-heartedly.

"Your resistence only arouses me more.." He whispers, and Anderson fell still, occasionally struggling, attempting to break free. He was as bound by Alucard as by the chains around his wrists, and nothing terrified and aroused him as much. Alucard lifted a hand to stroke his cheek, purring.

"Good boy.."

"F-Fuck ye!"

"Not yet.." He chuckled, running a hand down his stomach to grip the other's length lightly, rubbing with his thumb. Anderson arched, squeezing his eyes shut and moaning weakly, the sensation alien to him. He was perfect. Inexperienced, untouched, and so long as Alucard played it right, so very willing.

"A-aah.. O-oh God.. Forgive me.."

The same hand unbuttoned trousers and pushed inside, feeling the heat of the man's erection warm his palm, as he slowly stroked him, rubbing his thumb over the tip. Anderson cried out in shock, bucking his hips now for a very different reason, his eyes tightly shut. Alucard growled, and tightened his grip to prevent the man from coming so soon.

"Look at me. Priest. Alex. Look at me!" He snarled, placing a harsh bite on the man's hip, leaving a mark that would stay with him for quite some time, causing the regenerator to whimper in mild fear and do as he was told, gazing at Alucard through half-lidded blue eyes. The vampire moved down again, lapping at Alex's length, before taking it in his mouth and sucking hard, careful not to catch him with his teeth. Anderson arched and bucked, moaning loudly and gripping Alucard's hair tightly, uttering breathless repentance yet begging for more.

Alucard soon grew tired of this and yanked his trousers down, removing his gloves and offering one hand to the man.

"Suck."

Alex shot him a confused look, before the nosferatu continued,

"It's the only lubrication you're getting, so I'd pay extra attention if I were you. Now suck."

A comprehensive nod and the preist took the vampires fingers in his mouth, sucking carefully at them, before slowly relaxing enough to run his tongue between them, causing the undead one to shudder with pleasure and close his eyes briefly. He tasted odd, like wine and soil, and something Anderson couldn't quite place, as he continued to suck and nibble at the other's fingers.

A shocked noise as he noticed; they weren't in the cell anymore, but a room in what he assumed was the Hellsing Manor. Alucard chuckled, offering an explanation.

"Barriers can't hold for long. I was hungry, and my considerable arousal seems to have dropped my control seals. Of course.. This seems to be the only circumstance.. But fighting with an erection is somewhat distracting.. We will, however, have to find out who our would-be captor is, at a later date. I, for one, could care less at the current time." He purred, licking his lips and wiggling his fingers to get Anderson to open his mouth.

The hand was pulled away with a quiet pop, and moved back down. Alucard lifted his hips and stroked a finger against the priest's entrance, before pushing the first of his long, slender digits in, to be met with Anderson's body's resistence clamping down around them in shock and a little pain, until the man slowly relaxed, allowing him to push the finger in all the way, crooking it slightly. Another was added, and finally a third, causing the paladin to whimper in a mix of pain and terrible, unholy pleasure, before Alucard drove them deep, finding what he was looking for. The little bump was pressed roughly, and Alex's eyes snapped open, letting out a hoarse shout as ecstasy spiked through him, leaving him shaking and whimpering and begging the vampire to hurry up, it wasn't enough, it wasn't, he was going to die, it hurt so bad, felt so good.

The vampire's clothes were gone in an instance, as he bit into a pale palm, fisting his own neglected erection, spreading his blood haphazardly across it, he didn't really want to cause the priest too much pain, didn't want to lose what could be a potentially very interesting mate. He lapped up the remaining blood, allowing the would to seal, before positioning himself between Anderson's thighs.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt. Bear with me." At that, he slowly pushed into the man, who let out a tormented, strangled yelp and shuddered in pain, whimpering and shaking slightly. Once the worst of it was over for his newly claimed mate, Alucard began to move slowly, quickly angling to Anderson's prostate and brushing it with each thrust. It had been so long for him, he doubted he'd last any longer than the virgin, especially since he was tensing up with every thrust, and the man was so God damned _tight_.

A few moments later and Alucard was panting quietly, moving sharply into Alex, who was moaning and whimpering. He shocked the vampire by clinging to him and uttering a single word;

"_Harder.._"

He smirked and obliged, pounding into him for a good minute or so, before the man began to shake, his keening becoming louder and more frequent, he was close, Alucard could tell quite easily. He pulled out of him, the priest shot him an outraged and needy look and began to protest, but before he could form a comprehensive word, the No Life King had slammed back in as hard as he could, straight in and against that spot within the man. Anderson came violently, painting both their stomachs and screaming his name. That simple fact sent Alucard over the edge with a howl of pleasure, burying his face into the man's shoulder, determined not to bite him.

He pulled away and shifted to one side, cleaning his mate off with a swipe of his hand.

"Sit still." He commanded, before laying his head on the warm chest, and finally managed to fall asleep.

--

Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
